This invention relates to material handling systems and more particularly to computer controlled systems for moving materials to various locations within a common facility.
As American manufacturing becomes more competitive, the need for increased productivity becomes more acute. Technology has helped to improve productivity in a number of ways. For example, the introduction of numerical controlled machines to the production floor has proved the feasibility of electronically controlled automation equipment in the factory. The introduction of computers has allowed necessary monitoring of production systems to allow for more accurate tracking of production and the ability to adapt more quickly to the demands of the market place. The use of robots has allowed adaptively controlled production systems to adapt the changes in process, demand or design in a realtime fashion. Unfortunately the use of robotics in this fashion has come only at a great expense, both to the manufacturers and users of robots.
For every robot and every tool in a factory there must be some way to present parts or materials to, and to remove parts and materials from, the processing equipment. Unfortunately, the material handling devices have not kept up with the advances seen in other automated equipment in the factory. For example, one of the most commonly used material transport systems, namely a conveyor typically consists of a chain or a belt which is moved along a straight line between two points in the factory. Parts to be handled are carried along by the belt or the chain, sometimes riding in pallet fixtures and sometimes riding directly on the conveyor. The parts may be transported to any location in the factory by devising a system of conveyors and a system of mechanisms which transfer the parts from one element of the system to the other. Generally this results in rough handling of the parts and of limited flexibility in the routing of the materials.
Accordingly, a need exists for a computerized integrated material handling system which is modular in nature, simple in construction and low in cost.